I Will Fight For You
by AgentBlackWidow98
Summary: La Tierra estaba siendo amenazada y los únicos que pueden defenderla son Los Vengadores: Un genio, multimillonario que luchaba con su armadura; un dios asgardiano; un hombre con un graves problemas de ira; un súper soldado que supera a su propia leyenda y un par de asesinos maestros. ¿Podrán proteger a la Tierra? ¿que perderán en el camino? ¿que ganaran al salvarla?- StevexTony
1. I In the dark, a little spark illuminat

**Nota: **Subí de nuevo este fic, por que me dí cuenta de que dejé cosas sin subir, dado que me apresuré demasiado y no fijé en los detalles. xD pero en realidad la trama no cambió mucho. También lo dividí en 3 capítulos, para hacerlo mas ligero, creo .-.

Bueno, he aquí una idea que surgió en mi mente hace tiempo, pero que decidí llevar acabo hasta hace poco. Me encanta Avenger, por lo que este fic tiene básicamente el mismo sentido de la película: Capturar a Loki y recuperar el Teseracto. Pero empecé a meter mano entremedio y surgió este fic, aunque no se extrañen que los diálogos sean parecidos a los de la película. Llevó mucho esfuerzo: ver Los Vengadores más de 4 veces al día, escribir hasta las cuatro de la mañana, pedir consejo en momentos de bloqueo... Pero después de todo logré plasmar a este pequeño en mi computador, aunque tal vez no de la forma que yo esperaba. Lo importante es que logré contar mi punto de vista de la historia :)

Esta visto solo desde el punto de vista de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, los protagonistas de mi historia, así que no hay escenas en las que no aparezca al menos uno de ellos. Principalmente es contar la aventura desde como ellos la vivieron y añadí un poco de amor entremedio. Espero que les guste.

**Parejas: **Steve x Tony, Clint x Natasha.

* * *

**I. In the dark, a little spark illuminates my way: you blue eyes.**

El saco de boxeo se sacudía con cada golpe que propinaban sus puños. Los sonidos sordos retumbaban en las paredes del gimnasio. Las imágenes llegaban a su mente muy rápido. Las veía mejor de lo que veía la realidad. Como corría hacia la base de HYDRA, para buscar a Bucky y liberar a los soldados. Luchando con su escudo en la mano, defendiendo el frente de batalla. Cuando tomó la decisión en un segundo de caer al hielo para cumplir con su deber de capitán de proteger a su nación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás llegaría a la cita con Peggy. Cuando despertó empapado 70 años después de estrellarse….

_Setenta años… _ Y él seguía pareciendo un joven soldado.

Cada vez los golpes aumentaban la intensidad, a medida que los recuerdos se hacían más nítidos, más recientes. Finalmente el saco cedió y se rompió, cayendo estruendosamente al piso, llenado todo de arena. Suspiró y se volvió para tomar otro saco. Lo acomodó en el gancho y volvió a golpear en el nivel uno, con menos fuerza, con más impotencia.

-¿No puedes dormir?- la voz venía de la puerta del gimnasio. Fury estaba parado en el umbral, parecía que llevaba un rato observándolo.

-Dormí setena años, señor. Ya fue suficiente.-Recordaba a Nick Fury, él le había explicado lo que había pasado cuando despertó. Pero no le había respondido a todas sus preguntas.

-Deberías estar fuera, celebrando, conociendo el mundo.

Suspiró y dejó los golpes. Se quitó las vendas de los puños a medida que avanzaba hacia el bolso con su ropa.

-Cuando caí al agua el mundo estaba en guerra. Al despertar me dijeron que ganamos. Nadie dijo lo que perdimos.

-Cometimos errores en el camino, unos más recientes que otros.- Usaba un tono que sonaba más a _''Cometieron errores que ahora nosotros pagamos''. _ Steve entendió el mensaje.

-¿Me tiene una misión, señor?- Dijo mirando su bolso.

-Así es.- Respondió Fury en tono serio.

-¿Quiere regresarme al mundo?

-Quiero salvarlo- Dijo mientras le tendía una carpeta abierta.

Steve la tomó y reconoció la foto enseguida. El Teseracto, el causante de muchos problemas. Se sentó en el banquillo con la carpeta en las manos

-El arma secreta de HYDRA.

-Howard Stark lo rescató del océano cuando salió a buscarte. Pensó lo mismo que nosotros, que con el Teseracto se obtendría energía ilimitada, sustentable y segura. Algo que nuestro planeta necesita urgentemente.

-¿Quién lo robó, señor?- dijo mientras le tendía la carpeta. Fury la tomó y luego respondió.

-Se llama Loki y…no es de por aquí.- miró la carpeta un momento y luego le volvió a mirar a Steve a los ojos.- Si estás dispuesto tendremos que ponerte al tanto de las cosas. El mundo se ha tornado más extraño de lo que ya lo conoces.

- A estas alturas ya nada puede sorprenderme- Dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose con su bolso.

-Te apuesto a que no es verdad. Hay un paquete con toda la información esperando en tu apartamento.- Steve no se volvía a míralo, siguió caminando tomando un saco y echándoselo al hombro.- ¿Sabes alguna cosa sobre el Teseracto que nos pueda ser útil?

-Estaba mejor en el océano- Dijo sin detenerse. ''_Y a veces, yo también lo estaba. ''_

Soldó la última pieza con el rayo de la armadura. Sonrió satisfecho dentro de esta y salió disparado fuera del agua. Voló en dirección a la nueva Torre Stark, que estaba a punto de empezar a funcionar.

-Todo está listo de mi lado, lo demás te toca a ti.

-¿Desconectaste las líneas de transmisión, estamos fuera de la red?- preguntó Pepper.

-La Torre Stark se convertirá pronto en un faro de energía que se sustentará sola.

-Bueno, suponiendo que el reactor Ark funcione y tome el control.

-Suponiendo… Enciéndela.- Dijo mientras miraba como la torre a oscuras empezaba a encenderse piso por piso, acabando en las letras que rezaban ''_STARK'' _en el último nivel.

-¿Cómo se ve?- Preguntó Pepper ansiosa.

-Como Navidad, pero con algo más mío- dijo de manera orgullosa.

-Encenderemos la campaña de concientización, llamaremos a la prensa. Mañana viajo a Washington a ver las zonas para los tres nuevos edificios…

-Pepper, no eches a perder el momento, recuerdas. Disfruta el momento.

-Ven aquí para disfrutar el momento- Dijo con voz burlona.

Tony aterrizó en la terraza del último piso de la torre. Camino mientras se desprendía del traje. Pudo ver a Pepper por la ventana preparando una bandeja con dos copas y una botella de champagne. Potts no solo era su asistente, sino que también su mejor amiga. Iba a compartir este momento con ella como se lo merecía.

-_Señor, el agente Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D. está en la línea.-_ La voz de Jarvis sonó dentro del casco de la armadura.

-No he llegado. Más bien estoy afuera_._

Las últimas piezas de la armadura fueron retiradas mientras seguía su camino hacia el interior del edificio.

-_Señor, temo que insiste._

-Que no te intimide, Jarvis. Tengo una cita.

Entró en el pent-house, donde Pepper miraba una de las pantallas de niveles.

-Los niveles siguen constantes.- Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.- Eso creo.

-Claro que sí, yo estuve involucrado en eso, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué se siente ser un genio?

-Bueno no tengo modo de saberlo, dime lo tú.

-¿De que estas hablando? Todo esto- dijo señalando todo el lugar con la mano.- fue idea tuya.

-No, todo esto vino de aquí.- Dijo señalando el reactor en el pecho de Tony.

-Date más crédito, la Torre Stark es tu bebé, date al menos 12% del crédito.

-¿Doce por ciento?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Convénceme y llegaré al 15 %- Tony se dirigía a sentarse al sofá.

-¿Doce por ciento, por mi bebé?

-Bueno, yo cargué lo más pesado, y el error de seguridad fue cosa tuya. Y lo de mi ascensor…

-¿Hablas de nuestro ascensor?

-…que estaba repleto de trabajadores sudorosos. A demás… ¿voy a tener que pagar lo del porcentaje?

-Ya lo creo.

-Bueno, entonces el próximo edifico dirá _''Potts'' _ en la torre.

-En el contrato.-Sentenció la pelirroja, sirviendo la bebida en las copas.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Llama a tu madre…

-_Señor, el teléfono, me temo que mis protocolos han sido desactivados._

_-Stark, tenemos que hablar.- _La voz de Coulson sonó en el teléfono.

-Usted está hablando con la copia señuelo de Tony Stark, deje su mensaje.- Dijo al teléfono con voz de grabadora.

-_Es urgente._

_-_ Déjelo con urgencia.

El elevador se abrió ye el agente Coulson entró en la torre.

-Seguridad violada, es tu culpa.- Dijo mirando a Pepper.

-¡Phil! Hola.- Saludó Potts.

-¿''Phil''? Su nombre de pila es agente.- Tony frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie.

-Pasa estamos celebrando.

-No me quedaré. –Dijo el agente, pero aun así entró.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

-Dijo que no se quedará- Tony intentó no parecer a la defensiva, mostrándole una forzada sonrisa a Phil.

-Te traigo algo que puede interesarte.- Dijo Coulson tendiéndole una pantalla a Tony, pero fue Pepper quien la recibió y se la puso en las manos.

-Los horarios de consulta son los jueves de ocho a cinco.- Dijo intentando parecer apenado.

-No es una consulta.-Sentenció el agente.

-¿Es sobre los Vengadores?-Preguntó Pepper.- Aunque no sé nada de eso.

-La iniciativa Vengadores fue cancelada- dijo Tony.- A demás, reprobé el examen ¿no? Soy voluble, también soberbio, excéntrico, no trabajo en equipo…

-Eso si lo sabía- comentó la pelirroja.

-Esto va más allá de tu perfil de personalidad, Stark.

Tony caminó a la mesa y deposito en ella la pantalla. La encendió y observó la información de esta. Perfiles.

-Pots, ¿quieres venir un segundo?

-Un momento- se disculpó con Coulson y se dirigió a ver que hacía Tony.

-Se supone que este era nuestro gran momento-le dijo en voz baja.

-Solo es mi 12% del momento- Bromeó la chica.- A demás parece que esto es serio. Phil se ve agitado.

-¿Desde cuándo le dices Phil?

-¿Celoso?- Tony le sacó la lengua y siguió revisando la pantalla.- ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Esto es… Esto- dijo moviendo las manos hacia arriba, haciendo que al instante los perfiles de la pantalla quedaran delante de él separados en tres pantallas.

Cada pantalla mostraba un perfil de un sujeto. Los reconoció enseguida. El primero tenía la foto del doctor de partículas gamma Bruce Banner, y al lado de la foto un video de su otro yo (Hulk) destrozando una base del gobierno. La segunda pantalla mostraba a un sujeto con capa y armadura, de cabello largo y rubio, luchando con un martillo. Era Thor, el dios asgardiano que había caído en la tierra hacia casi un año. La tercera pantalla mostraba al hombre del que su padre le hablaba cuando era niño, el héroe perdido, el hombre que defendió a la nación con su escudo. La foto del Capitán América estaba al lado de un video de él en combate. Tony miró serio la foto del Capitán Rogers. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla. Pepper suspiró.

-Tomaré el jet a Washington esta noche, tienes mucha tarea.- Tony no escucho enseguida sus palabras. Estaba cautivado mirando los ojos azules del Capitán. _Tan azules._

-Espera, ¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo tarea.

-Ya lo creo que tienes.

-¿Y si no la tuviera?

-¿Hablas de cuándo acabes?- Tony rodó los ojos.- Pues entonces celebraremos, cuando termines tu tarea.

-Me parece bien.

-Trabaja duro- le dijo Potts dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós.

Tony no respondió, volvió centrar su mirada en las pantallas, en una en específico. Pepper se dirigió al elevador, donde Coulson esperaba de pie.

-¿Te vas, Pepper?

-Sí, ¿No pasarás por la guardia de camino a casa?

-Yo te llevo.-Respondió el agente con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con la chelista?- Dijo Pepper antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Tony suspiró. Debía estudiar mucho esa noche. Vio la figura del Teseracto en uno de los archivos. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba hacer S.H.I.E.L.D con él? Suspiró. Pasó los ojos por todos los informes que debía leer y se detuvo nuevamente en el perfil del Capitán. Un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo. No era como cuando Howard le hablaba sobre el héroe que él había conocido cuando joven, ni como cuando Tony pasaba horas clasificando las tarjetas del Capitán América que le regalaba su madre. No, era diferente, una emoción nueva, y debía averiguar qué era lo hacía sentirse así.

-_No se ve mal para tener más de noventa años._- Pensó.

-Estamos a cuarenta kilómetros de la base, señor. – Dijo el piloto.

Steve estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de uno de los jets de carga de S.H.I.E.L.D, acompañado con el agente Coulson. Steve leía atento el perfil del doctor Banner que Phil le había entregado. No había apartado la vista de la pantalla, pero aun así sabía que el agente lo miraba fijamente, de forma casi maniaca. Estaba un poco incómodo, pero aun así intentó concentrarse en el informe. Estaba impresionado de lo que le había pasado al doctor después de ver el video de Hulk haciendo de las suyas.

-¿Así que el doctor Banner trató de reproducir el suero que pusieron en mí?

- No fue el único. Tú fuiste el primer superhéroe.- Coulson respondió con una voz admirada.- Banner creyó que los rayos Gamma eran la clave para descifrar la fórmula de Erskine.

- Y no tuvo el resultado que quería.

-No, supongo… Pero cuando no se transforma es como Stephen Hawking.

-¿Quién?- Steve aun no sabía todo sobre el futuro. Bueno, el presente.

-Es… un tipo súper brillante.-Dijo Coulson, era difícil encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarlo.- Quiero decirte que es un placer conocerte.

Steve le sonrió amablemente. Esa era la razón por la que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Phil era un admirador del Capitán América.

-Gracias.-Dijo Steve poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia afuera.

-En realidad- siguió Coulson, parándose a su lado.- Ya nos conocíamos. Bueno, a medias. Quiero decir, yo estaba allí cuando estabas inconsciente. Pero, en serio, es un honor que formes parte vital de esto.

-Pues espero ser capaz para esto.

- Si lo eres, absolutamente.- Dijo Phil mientras asentía como un loco.- Le hicimos unas modificaciones al uniforme. Yo contribuí en el diseño.

-Pensé que las barras y las estrellas eran anticuadas.-_ Ta vez soy yo el que esté anticuado. Todavía tengo gustos de hace setenta años._

-Bueno, con todo lo que está pasando, y todo lo que puede pasar, puede que lo más anticuado sea lo que la gente necesite.

Steve miró serio hacia delante. Tal vez si fuera anticuado, pero seguía igual de fuerte y consiente como lo estaba antes de caer al hielo. Y sobre todo, ese deseo ferviente de ayudar a su país seguía tan vivo como hace setenta años. Si el mundo necesitaba algo anticuado como el Capitán América, Steve no iba a negarse a colaborar. Sabía que él mundo tenía otro ''héroe'', pero no era uno de esos que hacían lo que las autoridades le mandaban, era un héroe en solitario, que trabajaba más para sí mismo que para los demás: Iron Man. Aunque en otro momento a Steve le hubiera parecido mal que alguien con tales habilidades no las usara para el bien de la gente, entendía que el ser llamado héroe era algo que implicaba una gran responsabilidad. Algo que no todos querían.

El Jet aterrizó en una base en medio del océano. Steve y el agente Coulson entraron a la pista, donde los esperaba una muchacha de cabello corto y de color rojo oscuro.

-Agente Romanoff, le presento al Capitán Rogers.- Dijo Coulson.

-Hola-la agente lo observó rápidamente de arriba a abajo.

-Un placer.-Dijo Steve, un poco intimidado por la mirada seria de la mujer.

-Te necesitan en el puente para iniciar la búsqueda.- añadió dirigiéndose al agente.

-Nos vemos.- Phil salió apresuradamente hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma oceánica.

-Sígueme.- Le dijo la agente Romanoff mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria a Coulson. Steve caminó a su lado- Todos hablaban de ti cuando te encontraron en el hielo. Creí que a Coulson le daría un ataque.

Steve le sonrió. A pesar de su seriedad, se alegró de que pudiera bromear y no tener ese aspecto amenazador que parecía indicar que era mejor no meterse con ella, aunque Steve no quería intentarlo de todos modos.

-¿En serio?

_-_Sí, me sorprende que no te haya dado sus tarjetas del Capitán América para firmar.

-¿Tarjetas?- Preguntó Steve confundido.

-Son clásicas, coleccionables, su mayor orgullo.

Steve vio al frente un hombre parado, que parecía desconcertado y un poco nervioso. Reconoció en seguida la cara del doctor Banner por la foto del informe. Caminó apresurado en su dirección.

-Doctor Banner- Dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Ah, sí, me dijeron que vendrías.- el doctor le devolvió el apretón, un poco indeciso.

-Dicen que puede hallar el cubo.

-Y… ¿es lo único que han dicho de mí?- Banner miraba a todos lados, como si alguien los estuviera escuchando.

Steve lo entendió. Sabía que a Banner le preocupaba que todos pensaran que podía explotar en cualquier momento y convertirse en un gigante verde. Steve recordó cuando despertó y todos lo trataban como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo. Y él mismo se sorprendió de no haberlo hecho.

-Es lo único que me importa.-Dijo Steve con media sonrisa. Banner asintió con gratitud.

-Creo que para ti esto es extraño.- Steve miró a su alrededor. Los soldados corriendo por la pista en línea. Los agentes armados al lado de cada puerta y de cada cargamento…

-Pues, creo que me es más familiar que extraño.-sentencio.

-Caballeros- interrumpió la agente Romanoff.- Creo que será mejor entrar, si quieren seguir respirando.

De pronto todo se alborotó a su alrededor cuando sonó una alarma. La mayoría entró a la base, el resto se puso mascaras de aire y empezó a asegurar la carga y los jets de la pista con un arnés. Se escuchó el sonido de unos motores encenderse a gran potencia.

-¿Esto es un submarino?-Preguntó Steve.

- ¿En serio?, ¿van a sumergirme en una cabina de metal presurizada?-La nave puso en marcha las hélices y empezó a elevarse. Banner rio. - No, esto es mucho peor.

Siguieron a la agente Romanoff al interior de la nave hasta el centro de comando. Nick Fury estaba en el centro supervisando todos los controles. Dos docenas de agentes operaba los ordenadores de comando, otra docena estaban de pie, armados en cada puerta y esquina de la habitación. Banner procuró permanecer alejado de todos.

-Todos los motores operando. Protocolo de emergencia de S.H.I.E.L.D 193.6 en vigor.- Dijo una agente, que parecía ser una de las manos derechas de Fury.- Estamos listos, señor.

-Muy bien Hill,- Dijo el director – Desaparezcamos.

-Activen paneles de retroreflexión.- Dijo la agente Hill.

Fury se dio vuelta hacia ellos y caminó hacia el Capitán.

-Caballeros…- Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Steve, pero este en vez de estrecharla puso un billete de 10 dólares en su mano y caminó hacia el frente para observar mejor la cabina. Fury rodó los ojos (_el ojo_) e intentó recordar que el Capitán venía de otro tiempo. Siguió de largo hasta Bruce y le tendió la mano después de guardar el billete en su bolsillo.- Doctor, gracias por venir.

-Gracias por su gentileza. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

- Cuando tengamos el Teseracto, se irá.

Bruce y Fury empezaron a hablar con los avances hasta ahora y los materiales que necesitaría Banner para poder localizar el cubo. Steve seguía mirando el cielo a través de la cabina, absorto. Si querían el cubo y tenían al hombre para encontrarlo, ¿Cuál sería su misión? ¿Cuidar de que Banner no destruyera la plataforma? Bruce y Natasha Romanoff se marcharon a ver el laboratorio del doctor. Steve seguía parado mirando las instalaciones. De la nada Coulson apareció a su lado.

-Yo… me preguntaba si… ¿tú querrías firmar mis tarjetas del Capitán América? Es decir, si no es mucha molestia.

-No, está bien.- Aunque no se sentiría del todo cómodo haciéndolo, le hacía recordar cuando el ser Capitán América era solo propaganda para la gente, antes de convertirse en un soldado de verdad.

-Edición limitada. Pasé años buscando el juego completo, casi nuevas. Están un poco descoloridas pero…

El sonido de uno de los computadores interrumpió al agente. La foto de Loki estaba junto a un mapa en la pantalla.

-Tenemos algo, señor. 67% compatible. –Dijo el hombre que controlaba el aparato.- Ya subió a 79%.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Coulson.

-Stuttgart, Alemania. En el 28 de Kônigstrasse Ni siquiera trata de ocultarse.

-Capitán.- La voz de Fury lo llamó a sus espaldas.- Su turno.

Capturar a Loki, ese era su objetivo. Ahora entendía. No valía de mucho tener el Teseracto si Loki seguía suelto. Steve asintió y se dirigió a la cabina que guardaba su traje.


	2. II You saved my life when I was lost

**II. You saved my life when I was lost in a new world.**

-¿Esto no puede ir más rápido?- Preguntó Steve.

Llevaba puesto su traje de Capitán América, visiblemente mejorado, y su escudo. El jet iba a máxima velocidad, dirigiéndose a la dirección que marcó el ordenador, donde estaría Loki.  
Llevaba setenta años sin entrar en combate, pero para él habían sido dos semanas.

-Estaremos ahí en cinco minutos, Capitán.- Dijo Natasha.

Steve caminaba de un lado a otro por el jet, preparándose mentalmente para entrar en acción. No le temía a Loki, temía no lograrlo. Como cuando se enfrentó a Red Skull. Por un momento pensó que no lo lograría, pero lo hizo. Pero ahora se enfrentaba a una amenaza mayor, un ser con más poderes que otro que hubiera conocido, incluido Banner. Temía no cumplir con su deber.

Steve miró por la ventana del jet. Vio a una multitud arrodillada en el piso rodeados de una decena de Lokis. Uno avanzaba entre la gente. Steve sintió una llama en su pecho encenderse, era su deber acabar con esto.

-Estamos listos, Capitán.- Dijo la agente Romanoff, abriendo la compuerta trasera del jet.

Steve no lo dudó dos veces y saltó. Cayó por dos segundos, dos segundos en los que vio como Loki alzaba su cetro hacia un hombre, a punto de disparar. Aterrizo de forma que bloqueó el rayo con su escudo, haciéndolo devolver e impactar en Loki, provocando que cayera.

-Sabes, la última vez que vine a Alemania-empezó a decir Steve.- Un hombre quiso ponerse encima de todos los demás, y terminamos en total desacuerdo.

-El soldado que viene de otro tiempo- dijo Loki poniéndose de pie.

-Ya no te queda nada, Loki.

-_Loki, suelta el arma y entrégate.-_ La voz amplificada de la agente Romanoff provenía del jet que apuntaba a Loki.

Loki lanzó un rayo hacia el jet, que fue esquivado al tiempo que el Capitán lanzaba su escudo contra el dios asgardiano. Loki lanzó a un lado el escudo, empezando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Steve. Loki logró derribarlo, haciendo que quedara arrodillado ante él.

-De rodillas.-Dijo Loki

-Hoy no.- Sentenció Rogers golpeándolo, haciéndolo retroceder.

Loki le dio un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-_Está en todas partes_.-Dijo la voz de la agente Romanoff desde el jet.

De pronto desde el jet empezó a sonar _Shoot to Thrill_ de _AC/DC._ El Capitán miró la nave confundido.

-_Agente Romanoff, ¿me extrañaba?-_ Una voz masculina sonó por sobre la música.

De pronto apareció Iron Man, disparando un rayo a Loki y aterrizando a unos metros del Capitán. Steve había visto varias veces en las noticias a Tony Stark, y sus innumerables apariciones como Iron Man. Al principio las veía porque le recordaba a Howard, a su pasado. Luego empezó a verlo por necesidad, le gustaba estar informado sobre Tony. Algo que aún no comprendía. Sintió un alivio en su interior al ver que, por una vez, no caía todo el peso de la responsabilidad sobre él.

Stark se acercó a Loki con las manos listas para disparar. Steve recogió su escudo y se puso a su lado, mirando a Loki.

-Ríndete, cuernitos.-Dijo Tony. Loki alzó las manos en señal de rendición, mirando a los dos hombres.- Savia decisión.

-Señor Stark.- Dijo Steve a modo de saludo, sin mirarlo.

- Capitán.-Respondió Tony desde dentro de su armadura.

Llevaron a Loki dentro del jet, donde se aseguraron que no podría escapar. Fury dio indicaciones de llevarlo de inmediato a la base. Tony se paró junto a Steve, quien miraba a la nada.

-Un placer conocerte al fin, Capi.- Dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Steve lo miró a él y luego a su mano, aún dentro de la armadura. Tony se había quitado el casco pero seguía con el traje puesto. El Capitán la estrechó con fuerza.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Stark.

-Por favor, acabamos de capturar a un dios asgardiano. Creo que puedes llamarme Tony.- Dijo en tono despreocupado.

-Dime Steve.- añadió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Lentamente se soltaron la mano. Estuvieron en silencio un momento, hasta que Steve volvió a ver a Loki y se giró rápidamente. No se había movido en ningún momento, tenía la vista fija en el piso.

-No me agrada.- Le dijo a Tony.

-¿Qué el rey del Rock se rindiera ten fácilmente?

-No creo que haya sido tan simple, combatió con todo su poder.

-¿Y qué? Tu eres bastante fuerte para… tu edad. ¿Qué haces, Pilates?

-¿Hago qué?

-Pilates, un tipo de ejercicio.-Tony suspiró- Supongo que te perdiste varias cosas en tus años de capi-paleta.

Steve rio, le agradaba Tony y su sentido del humor, que no era más que la verdad con otras palabras.

-Fury no me dijo que estarías involucrado.-_De haberlo sabido, tal vez hubiera aceptado antes._

-Sí, bueno, hay cosas que Fury no nos dice.-_ Como cuáles son sus planes con el Teseracto.-_ Pero espero que no te moleste que trabajemos juntos.- Dijo intentando no sonar ansioso por la respuesta.

-No, claro que no.- Se apresuró en aclarar Steve, sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas.- Yo… me alegro de que estés aquí.

Tony le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, que hizo que a Steve se le encogiera el estómago cuando se la devolvió. Se miraron un largo rato. Si la agente Romanoff se dio cuenta, tuvo la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario. De pronto estalló una tormenta eléctrica a su alrededor. Tony frunció el ceño, Jarvis le había dicho que el clima estaba despejado…

-¿Y esto?- La agente Romanoff parecía igual de confundida que él.

Loki se removió inquieto en su asiento.

-¿Te asustan los rayos?-Preguntó Steve.

-No me hace muy feliz lo que viene ahora- Dijo un poco nervioso.

Un golpe sordo sonó sobre la cabina. La nave entera se sacudió. Steve tomó su escudo y Tony se puso su casco. Caminó hasta la compuerta trasera y la abrió.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Steve perplejo.

De la nada apareció un hombre con armadura y capa, con un gran mazo en la mano y aspecto enojado. _Thor. _Tony alzó la mano, dispuesto a disparar, pero Thor fue más rápido y lo golpeó con su martillo haciéndole caer sobre Steve.

-Lo siento, Capi.

Thor tomó a Loki y salieron volando de la nave por la compuerta abierta.

-Es el otro asgardiano- dijo Natasha.

-¿Es de los nuestros?-Preguntó Steve aun en el piso.

-No importa, se llevó a Loki y sin él no hay Teseracto.

Tony se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirlos.

-Espera – lo detuvo Rogers.- Necesitamos un plan de ataque.

-Ya tengo un plan: atacar.

Tony salió volando detrás de ellos. Steve suspiró, debía ir a ayudarlo, asegurarse de que no le pasara nada. Tomó un paracaídas y se dirigió a la compuerta.

-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría, Capitán.- Dijo Romanoff

-No tengo opción.-_No iba a dejar solo a Tony con dos locos con problemas familiares._

-Son básicamente dioses, personajes de leyenda.

- Solo hay un Dios para mí, y nunca se vestiría así.

Dicho esto y tras colocarse el paracaídas, saltó de la nave.

Tony logro atrapar a Thor justo cuando se encontraba en medio de una discusión con su hermano. Lo lanzó lejos, a la mitad del bosque. Tony cayó perfectamente en el suelo. Thor se llevó varios árboles por delante. Se puso de pie y miró a Tony amenazador.

-No intentes eso otra vez- advirtió el hijo de Odín.

-Pues no te lleves mi cosas-Replicó Tony.

-No tienes idea de con quien tratas ni a lo que te enfrentas.

-¿A Shakespeare en el parque? '' ¿Sabe vuestra madre que usáis sus cortinas?''.- Dijo señalando su capa con gesto teatral.

-Esto es más grande que tú, hombre de metal. Loki enfrentará a la justicia asgardiana.- dijo con seriedad.

-Si nos devuelve el cubo será tuyo. Hasta entonces…no estorbes.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.- Turista.- Thor gruñó y lanzó contra él su martillo, que lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que los indicadores de la armadura parpadearon unos momentos frente a sus ojos.- Okey, lo haremos a tu modo.

Thor alzó la mano y el martillo voló hasta ella. Empezó a agitarlo con rapidez, haciendo levantar un fuerte viento. Tony se puso de pie y disparó un láser al dios que quedó aturdido un segundo, el mismo que Tony voló hasta él y lo golpeó. Thor alzó el martillo cuando se detuvo e hizo que un rayo saliera de él, dándole a justo en el reactor de su pecho. Una pequeña corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Tony.

-_Energía al 400% de capacidad, Señor-_ Señaló Jarvis dentro del casco.

-Que buena onda.- Admitió Tony.

Llevó la potencia a los propulsores de las manos y disparó a Thor quien cayó de pie un poco más allá y luego se lanzó contra Tony al mismo tiempo que este lo hacía contra él, Chocaron en el aire y se elevaron, cayendo luego con brusquedad. Empezaron una pelea cuerpo contra armadura. Thor tomó los brazos de Stark, aplastando el traje con sus manos. Tony abrió la mano lanzando un rayo contra su cara y Thor le dio un cabezazo que lo mandó varios metros atrás. Tony frenó y se arremetió contra él. Justo cuando iba a golpearlo y Thor alzaba su martillo para devolver el golpe, un escudo los golpeó a ambos y luego regresó al brazo de su dueño.

-¡Basta! Es suficiente- Gritó el Capitán, aliviado de que Tony estuviera bien. Luego se dirigió a Thor.- No sé qué planeas hacer aquí.

-¡Vine a terminar con los planes que tiene Loki en este mundo!

-Entonces demuéstralo. Baja el martillo.

-Eh… Mala idea Capi, él adora su mart…

Thor lo golpeó antes de terminar la frase, haciéndolo caer. Luego agitó el martillo.

-¡¿Quieres que baje mi martillo?!- Dijo justo antes de saltar para golpear al Capitán América.

Steve alzó el escudo para protegerse un segundo antes de que Thor lo golpeara con el mazo, lo que provocó una gran explosión de luz que los lanzó hacia atrás. Los tres se pusieron de pie, un poco agitados.

-Si ya terminaste, creo que sería buena idea ir por Loki e irnos.- Le dijo a Thor, quien asintió derrotado mirando al piso.

En le base aérea de S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki fue encerrado en una celda de vidrio que, al más mínimo rasguño, caería a 9.000 metros de altura al vacío. La jaula fue diseñada para Banner, pero a falta de disponer de otro lugar más seguro, tuvieron que utilizarla. Fury estaba advirtiendo a Loki los riesgos que le supondría el intentar escapar. Thor, Natasha, Bruce y Steve miraban la escena desde unas pantallas ubicadas en el centro de comando.

-Loki no nos dirá nada- Dijo el Capitán- Así que, Thor, ¿Cuál es su plan?

- Loki tiene un ejército preparado, los Chitauri. No son de Asgard ni de ningún otro mundo conocido. Su plan es someter a los humanos. Ganaran para él la tierra a cambio del Teseracto, supongo.

-Un ejército que viene del espacio.-Dijo Steve para sus adentros. _Y pensaba que con Red Skull lo había visto todo._

-Y pensaba abrir otro portal-Dijo Bruce.- y para eso necesitaba a Erik Selvig.

-¿Selvig?- Preguntó Thor atónito.

-Sí, es un astrofísico,

-Es un amigo.- Dijo Thor con pesar.

-Loki lo tiene bajo un encantamiento, y también a uno de los nuestros.- Dijo Natasha bajando la mirada.

Steve notó sus ojos brillosos por un momento. Había oído que Loki también se había llevado a uno de los mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., un tal Clint Barton. Según tenía entendido, guardaba una cierta relación con Natasha, algo más allá de lo profesional y la amistad, algo que solo ellos dos entendían. _ Lo bueno de que Coulson fuera un admirador era que podía tener cierto tipo de información._

-Me parece extraño que Loki se rindiera tan fácilmente. Desde aquí no puede guiar a su ejército.- Dijo el Capitán.

-No deberíamos centrarnos tanto en él, se nota que ya perdió la cabeza hace rato.- Dijo Bruce en tono nervioso, un poco ansioso, un tono que caracterizaba a Banner.- Creo que está más loco que una cabra.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices- intervino Thor serio.- Loki puede haber perdido la razón, pero sigue siendo un asgardiano y mi hermano.

-Pues, mató a 80 personas en dos días.- Dijo la agente Natasha como quien hace un comentario del clima.

-Es adoptado.- añadió Thor, como justificándose.

- Creo que va más por el lado técnico- dijo bruce como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.- Según se, estaban consiguiendo Iridio, ¿para qué?

-Como agente estabilizador…- Dijo Tony entrando en la sala despreocupadamente junto con el agente Coulson.- Phil, dime un fin de semana y te consigo un avión a Portland a recuperar a tu chica.

-Gracias, Tony.-Dijo el agente un poco avergonzado.

- Para que el portal no se derrumbe como hizo en la central de S.H.I.E.L.D.-Continuó diciendo Stark. Steve se acomodó en su asiento al verlo entrar. Tony intentó esconder una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Carraspeó y miró a Thor- Sin resentimientos Bodhi, tienes un buen gancho. Otra cosa es que conseguirán un portal más amplio y durará el tiempo que Loki quiera.

Tony caminó hacia los centros de comando y los observó de un lado al otro, luego repitió la acción tapándose el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Stark?…

-¿Cómo ve Fury este lado?-Preguntó.

-Girando.- Respondió la agente Hill.

-¿Cómo no se cansa?- Steve contuvo una carcajada, Tony sonrió y siguió con su discurso.- El resto de los materiales los conseguirá Barton. Solo falta una pieza.- Dijo mientras colocaba un dispositivo detrás de uno de los paneles disimuladamente.- Algo con lo que encenderlo.

-¿Desde cuándo sabe tanto de astrofísica termonuclear?- Preguntó Hill.

-Anoche. Los documentos, las notas de Selvig, la teoría de la extracción… No puedo creer que sea el único que leyó todo.

-¿Y necesita una fuente de energía especial?-Preguntó Romanoff mirando a Banner

-Debe calentar el cubo a 120 millones de grados Kelvin para traspasar la barrera de Coulomb…

-…a no ser que haya encontrado una forma de estabilizar el efecto de túnel cuántico…

-…y si lo logra conseguirá una fusión enorme de iones en cualquier reactor.

-Por fin alguien que habla mi idioma.- Dijo Tony estrechando la mano de Bruce.- Un placer, doctor Banner. Su trabajo sobre el choque de antielectrones es excepcional. Y admiro su poder de perder el control y convertirse en un monstruo grande y verde.

-Eh... ¿Gracias?- Dijo Bruce bajando la mirada.

-Debería trabajar con el Doctor Banner intentando hallar el cubo.-Dijo Fury entrando en la cabina.

-Deberían empezar por la estaca de Loki, se parece a las armas de HYDRA, obtiene su energía del cubo.- Dijo Steve mirando a Tony.

-Pues, a jugar doctor.-Dijo Tony aparando su vista rápidamente del Capitán cuando este se volvió hacia él- Muéstrame donde tienes los juguetes.

Tony y Bruce estaban concentrados en su trabajo, buscando radiaciones gamma para encontrar el Teseracto. Steve los miraba apoyado en la pared del laboratorio. Más bien, miraba a Tony, quien se desconcentraba con la presencia del Capitán.

-Tengo una duda.- Dijo Tony rompiendo el silencio.- ¿Por qué nos llamó Fury? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Qué es lo que nos oculta?

-¿Por qué crees que nos oculta algo?- Preguntó Steve.

-Porque no es solo un espía, Capi, es EL espía. Sus secretos tienen secretos.

-Tienes razón.-coincidió Bruce, con su habitual tono nervioso.- Seguramente Loki se dirigía a ti con lo de la ''luz cálida para la humanidad'', es decir seguramente sabe de tu torre.

-¿La Torre Stark?-Preguntó Steve.

- Según sé, funciona con un reactor Ark, que produce energía autosustentable para abastecer a la torre por un año.

-Solo es el prototipo. Somos los primeros en trabajar con energía limpia.- Dijo Tony sin darle importancia.

-Y si sabe tanto de energía, ¿Por qué S.H.I.E.L.D. no lo involucró en el proyecto de Teseracto? ¿Por qué están metidos en la industria energética?

-Bueno, lo sabremos en cuanto mi decodificador termine de entrar en la base de archivos secretos.- Steve abrió los ojos como platos. Tony se dio cuenta y le explicó.- Tenía la duda y puse a trabajar a Jarvis cuando entre a la sala de comando. En unas horas tendremos los secretos que S.H.I.E.L.D. ha tratado de ocultar.

-Supongo que por eso no te querían aquí- bromeó Steve.

-Una asociación de inteligencia que teme a la inteligencia no puede ser bueno.

-Lo que yo creo es que lo que Loki quiere es separarnos. Está intentando iniciar una guerra y si nos descuidamos lo logrará.-Dijo Steve.

-Vamos Capi, dime que no te da curiosidad lo que está pasando.

Steve frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio. Tony y Bruce continuaron con la búsqueda. Steve salió del laboratorio y se dirigió a los niveles de carga. Era verdad que tenía curiosidad. Tenía tanta curiosidad que no iba a esperar a que Tony averiguara lo que pretendían, lo haría él mismo. Entró con mucho trabajo a una de las bodegas. Abrió uno de los contenedores y encontró las respuestas a sus dudas. Cargamentos enteros con armas de HYDRA llenaban la bodega. Armas que eran abastecidas con el cubo…

***  
-¿Cómo logras controlarlo?- Preguntó Tony.- Me refiero que hay cientos de cosas a tu alrededor que pueden hacerte… perder el control. ¿Cuál es tu secreto, Yoga, música Jazz, marihuana…?

-Supongo que viene desde dentro. No deseo estallar y destruir todo, por lo que intento desconectarme y mantener el control. Pero no siempre es tan fácil…

-Creo que tienes suerte.- Bruce rio.- Digo, la radiación que recibiste debería haberte matado. Yo tengo unos trozos de metralla que intentan llegar a mi corazón, y esto- dijo Tony golpeando el reactor con el puño- las detiene. Supongo que no era mi momento, y el tuyo tampoco.

-Entonces dices que Hu… el otro sujeto me salvó la vida.- Banner sonrió con sarcasmo.- Es un lindo sentimiento. Me salvó la vida, ¿Para qué?

-Hay que averiguarlo.- Tony le sonrió, pero Bruce bajó la mirada exhausto.

De pronto, Fury entro en el laboratorio con cara de pocos amigos. _Como siempre._

-¿Qué están haciendo, señores?- Obviamente había descubierto de que alguien intentaba infiltrarse en sus archivos secretos, y nadie era capaz de hacerlo aparte de Stark.

-De hecho nos preguntábamos lo mismo.- Dijo Tony.

-Pensé que estaban localizando el Teseracto.

-Eso hacemos.-repuso Banner.- El modelo está buscando la señal, en cuanto nos avise, tendremos la ubicación.

-Tendrán su cubo sin líos, ni molestias… ¿Cuál es la fase 2?- Preguntó Tony mirando los archivos que consiguió Jarvis.

-La fase 2- Dijo Steve entrando en el laboratorio y dejando una pesada arma en la mesa- es fabricar armas con el cubo. Fury respiró agotado.

-Capitán estábamos reuniendo todo lo que tenía que ver con el Teseracto…-Intentó justificarse el director.

-Disculpa Fury- Dijo Tony mostrándole los informes de armas en la computadora.-Pero entonces ¿qué es esto?

-Me equivoqué, director, el mundo no ha cambiado.- Steve lejos de parecer molesto, parecía decepcionado, tal vez no con Fury sino consigo mismo por intentar confiar en gente con secretos.

Natasha y Thor entraron en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó Thor,

-Esperamos a que Fury nos diga por que S.H.I.E.L.D. está creando armas de destrucción masiva.- Dijo Banner, muy serio.

-Por él.- Sentenció Fury señalando a Thor.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el aludido desconcertado.

-Cuando el año pasado recibimos la visita de los asgardianos, cuya batalla dejó devastado un pueblo pequeño, no solo nos dimos cuenta de que no estamos solos en el universo, sino que en comparación, nuestras armas son inútiles.-Explicó Fury.

-Pero eso es ridículo.-Interrumpió Thor.- Nuestro pueblo solo quiere la paz con su planeta.

-Por lo que tengo entendido no son el único pueblo que hay. Tampoco son la única amenaza

-Su labor con el Teseracto fue lo que atrajo aquí a Loki y a sus aliados. Todos los mundos están avisados de que la Tierra está preparada para una guerra más avanzada.

-¿Más avanzada?-Repitió Steve.

-Nos forzaron a actuar.-Dijo Fury.

-Dispersión nuclear, eso calma cualquier conflicto.- Dijo Tony.

-Recuérdame como amasaste tu fortuna, Stark.

-Si fabricara armas sería parte importante- dijo Natasha.

-¿Desde cuándo se trata esto de mí?

-¿No se trata siempre de ti?

De pronto el laboratorio se convirtió en el escenario de una gran discusión múltiple. Steve apoyaba los argumentos de Tony contra Fury, y Tony defendía a Steve de los ataques verbales de Thor. Bruce y Natasha discutían sobre las prioridades de S.H.I.E.L.D. Una de las pantallas se encendió y una luz roja empezó a parpadear. Todos se quedaron en silencio y Bruce y Tony se dirigieron a la pantalla.

-Ahí está- dijo Tony.

-¿Localizaron el Teseracto?-Preguntó Thor.

-Veamos- Dijo Bruce viendo las coordenadas y quedando petrificado.- No puede ser.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar, una fuerte explosión detonó en el exterior. Toda la plataforma tembló violentamente y el suelo del laboratorio colapsó, llevándose consigo a Bruce y Natasha. Fury y Thor salieron por la puerta más cercana. Steve se puso rápidamente de pie y buscó a Tony entre los escombros. Estaba tirado en el piso. Steve corrió hacia él, lo puso de pie y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Tony reaccionó y camino deprisa, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Steve, en el cual se apoyaba y lo hacia sentirse más aturdido. _Si la situación fuera otra, hubiera preferido quedarse abrazado a Steve, se sentía demasiado cómodo con él. _

-Debes ponerte tu traje.-Dijo Steve.

Tony asintió atontado, y dejó que el Capitán lo guiara hasta la cabina que contenía su armadura.

-_¿Qué ha pasado?- _Preguntó Fury por el auricular.

_-¡Detonación externa! El motor número 3 está dañado.-_ Respondió la voz de la agente Hill_.- Hay que salir a repararlo._

_-¿Stark?- Llamó Fury._

_-_Yo me encargo.- Dijo Tony, un poco más recuperado.- Steve, nos vemos en el motor tres.

Steve asintió y salió corriendo hacia el motor dañado. Sintió una puntada en el estómago cuando Tony dijo su nombre. Corrió deprisa para ayudar a los agentes heridos por la explosión. Llegó a la turbina y llamó por el auricular.

-¿Tony? Ya estoy aquí.

-Bien.- Tony apareció por un lado de la plataforma con su armadura y se detuvo suspendido en el aire junto a los destrozos.- Veamos que hay aquí. Tengo que activar el sistema de enfriamiento si quiero reactivar todos los motores y retirar los escombros. Steve, ve al panel de control del motor y dime que reactores indican sobrecalentamiento.

-De acuerdo.- Steve dio un salto y se posicionó junto al panel, un enorme tablero de circuitos y cables.

-¿Qué ves?- Preguntó Tony.

-Según parece, esto funciona con electricidad.- Dijo Steve, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

-Bueno, eso es correcto, Capi.-Tony soltó una risa.- ¿Ves si algún circuito está dañado?

-El panel parece intacto. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Aunque limpie los escombros, el motor no funcionara por sí solo. Voy a tener que darle un empujón.

-¡Tony, No! Cuando el motor se encienda la turbina te hará pedazos.- Dijo Steve con voz preocupada.

-Si la unidad de control revierte la polaridad unos minutos, lo suficiente para despegar el imán podré…

-Tony, en castellano.

-Ve hacia la palanca roja y bájala cuando y te diga. Frenará los motores el tiempo suficiente para que yo salga.

Steve saltó a la plataforma donde se encontraba la palanca.

-¿Qué está pasando allí dentro?-Preguntó Tony.

-Banner perdió el control con la explosión y atacó a la agente Romanoff. Ahora está peleando con Thor en el nivel cuatro. Los aliados de Loki, incluido Barton están atacando el centro de comando, al parecer ellos provocaron la explosión.- Steve había estado atento a las comunicaciones del auricular a pesar de estar ayudando a Tony.

-Siento que te pierdas la acción, Capi.

-Descuida.- De todos modos prefería estar con Tony y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Tony empezó a hacer girar la hélice del motor para que tomara fuerza. Steve aguardaba la señal para accionar la palanca. De pronto aparecieron varios de los agentes de Loki y empezaron a dispararle. Steve tomó una de las pistolas que se les habían caído a los agentes que estaban ahí durante la explosión y devolvió los disparos. Cuando se le acabaron las balas, tuvo que luchar con ellos por sus propios medios. El disparo de uno de los agentes lo hizo retroceder y resbalar por el borde de la plataforma, quedando colgado de un cable.

-Steve, activa la palanca.

-Necesito un minuto.-Dijo Steve subiendo por el cable.

Pero Tony no lo escuchó y empezó a desacelerar. De pronto fue tragado por la Turbina, siendo golpeado fuertemente con las hélices.

-¡Tony!-Gritó Steve viendo la escena.

Terminó por subir el último tramo de cable y se incorporó rápidamente. Los disparos continuaban. Corrió hacia la palanca y la bajó de un golpe. La hélice se detuvo y Tony cayó varios metros antes de recuperar el control y mantenerse en el aire. Steve suspiró aliviado, a pesar de que los disparos seguían pasando al lado suyo. Tony voló velozmente hacia su posición y embistió con fuerza a su atacante.

-¡Nadie se mete con mi Capi!-Dijo Stark, enfurecido.

Steve fue hasta donde se encontraba Tony y se sentó a su lado, ambos agotados.

-Buen trabajo, Tony. Gracias.

-Lo mismo digo, Steve.

Tony se quitó el casco y miró a Steve a los ojos. _Esos ojos tan azules como el océano en el que estuvo sumergido setenta años. _Tony suspiró y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el hombro del Capitán. Steve suspiró ante el contacto, un poco aturdido. Un nucleó se formó a su alrededor, aislándolos por un momento de la situación que se vivía dentro de la plataforma.

La voz de Fury dentro del auricular los sacó de su nube. Hacía vario rato que estaba todo en silencio dentro de la nave.

-_Perdimos al agente Coulson._


	3. III Please, don't close your eyes,

** III. Please, don't close your eyes, I have to see your smile one last time.**

Bruce, convertido en Hulk, cayó de la plataforma al saltar sobre un jet que le disparaba. Barton tomó los controles y abrió la celda de Loki, quien escapó después de matar a Phil cuando intentó detenerlo. Loki encerró a Thor en su celda y lo dejó caer del Jet. Steve y Tony se sentaron en la mesa del centro de comando. Al parecer eran los únicos que estaban disponibles. Fury caminaba por la habitación con algo en la mano.

-Esto era del agente Coulson.- Dijo Fury, tirando unas tarjetas del Capitán América en la mesa.- Creo que no pudo conseguir que las firmaras.

Steve tomó una de las tarjetas y la miró detenidamente. Coulson no solo era un agente, otro soldado de S.H.I.E.L.D., era una persona que lo admiraba y que confiaba en que podía con esta misión. _Algo que él ya ni siquiera creía._

-Estamos paralizados en el aire.- Continuó Fury.- Perdimos las comunicaciones, la posición del cubo, a Banner, a Thor. No tengo nada para ustedes. Es verdad, planeábamos construir un arsenal con el Teseracto, pero era solo un plan de emergencia. Nuestra primera opción era algo más riesgosa, una idea, y Stark la conoce.- Tony no había alzado la mirada del suelo desde que entraron a la sala.- La iniciativa Vengadores. La idea consistía en reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales y convertirlos en algo más. Que se unieran para pelear las batallas que no podíamos ganar. Phil Coulson murió creyendo firmemente en esa idea. En los héroes.

Tony se puso de pie y se fue. No podía soportar la idea de que Fury intentara utilizar la muerte de Coulson como una motivación para que accediera a formar parte de su grupo de fenómenos. Steve lo vio salir. Se quedó un momento estático y cuando se dio cuenta de que Fury no diría nada más, fue a buscarlo. Sabía dónde estaría: junto a donde estaba la jaula de Loki, donde Coulson murió. Lo encontró sentado en una tarima mirando la mancha de sangre en el suelo y la pared. Steve fue a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estaba casado?- Preguntó Steve.

-No, salía con una chelista.- respondió Tony.

-Lo siento. Era un buen hombre.

-Sí, aunque un idiota.- bufó Tony.

-¿Por tener fe?- Preguntó el Capitán confuso.

-Por intentar retener a Loki el solo. A veces no hay que hacer más de lo que puedes, sobre todo si sabes que no vas a lograrlo.

-Hacia su trabajo. No es la primera vez que pierdo un soldado.- Dijo Steve.

-No somos soldados, Capi. No marchamos al paso que marca Fury.- Tony estaba un poco alterado.

-Lo sé, pero lo debemos hacer es dejar todo a un lado y resolver esto. Loki necesita una fuente de energía. Si sabemos dónde puede conseguirla, lo encontraremos.

Tony suspiró y volvió a fijar la vista en la mancha de sangre en la pared. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Steve lo imitó.

-Loki lo asesinó personalmente.-Dijo Tony como si hubiera resuelto el enigma.

-Ese no es el punto…

-Todo lo contrario, Capi, ese _es _el punto de Loki. Nos atacó a nivel personal.

-Pretendía separarnos.- comentó Steve.

-Divide y vencerás. Él tiene claro que solo ganará si nos derrota. Quiere vencernos y lo vean cuando lo haga. Quiere una multitud viendo su show.

-Igual que en Stuttgart.- Adivinó el Capitán.

-Sí, pero eso solo fue un avance, hoy es su noche de estreno, y Loki es peor que una diva.-Dijo Tony caminando de un lado a otro.-Quiere flores, quiere desfiles, quiere un monumento que llegue hasta el cielo con su nombre escrito en…- Tony se detuvo a mitad de la frase, como dándose cuenta de que es lo que Loki tramaba al fin.- ¡Ese hijo de perra va usar mi Torre!

-Debemos detenerlo.-Sentenció.

-Sí.-coincidió Tony.-Ve por la agente Romanoff. Tengo entendido que está cuidando de Barton.

Steve asintió y fue corriendo a buscarla. Tony salió en la otra dirección en busca de su armadura.

Natasha estaba sentada en la cama donde Clint estaba despertando. Acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza, rogando que despertara.

-¿Nat?- Preguntó Clint con voz débil, abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Barton, todo está bien.-Respondió la chica sin apartar la mano de su rostro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo Clint, sacudiendo la cabeza, alejando un mal recuerdo.- Ya no hay tiempo, hay que detenerlo…

-Tienes que calmarte, llevará un poco de tiempo.

-No lo entiendes. ¿Has sentido alguna vez que alguien se mete a jugar en tu mente, enviándote lejos para meter a otro ser? ¿Has sentido que te parten en pedazos?

-Sabes que sí- Dijo Natasha separándose de él y bajado la mirada.

-¿Cómo me despertaste? ¿Cómo hiciste que volviera?-Preguntó, aún confuso.

-Recalibración cognitiva- Respondió la chica, con una sonrisa.- Te golpee duro en la cabeza.

-Gracias- Barton rio un momento. Luego se puso muy serio y miró a Natasha a los ojos.- Nat, dime a cuantos agentes yo…

-No, Clint, no te tortures- Dijo poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.- Loki lo hizo. Estamos tratando con monstruos y magia, y no estamos entrenados para eso.

-Supongo que no dormiré tranquilo hasta que entierre una flecha justo en el ojo de Loki.

-Ahora si te reconozco.-sonrió Natasha.

-Yo a ti no. Eres una espía, no un soldado, y ahora vas a luchar en una guerra.- dijo Clint- ¿Qué te hizo Loki?

La chica bajo sus manos y miró al suelo. Tardó un rato en responder.

-Me descubrió- dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, pero se apresuró en limpiarla y mirar a Barton.-Estoy en números rojos. Voy a saldar mi cuenta, Clint.

El halcón alzó la mirada y tomó su rostro con sus manos, para que lo mirara a los ojos. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó con cuidado, consolándola y dejando claro que _no hay nada que pagar. _ La puerta se abrió de golpe y él Capitán América entró en la habitación, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la escena que había allí dentro.

-Lo siento, yo…no quería…- Dijo olvidando porque necesitaba a la agente Romanoff con tanta urgencia. Natasha y Clint se pusieron de pie rápidamente, como si no hubieran estado besándose hace un segundo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Capitán Rogers?- Preguntó la chica con calma.

-Debemos iros- Dijo Steve, reaccionando.- Vamos a buscar a Loki. ¿Puedes volar uno de los jets?

-Yo puedo- Apuntó Clint.

Steve puso sus ojos en Natasha, preguntando con la mirada si se podía confiar en él otra vez. La chica asintió una vez.

-Bien, si tienes un traje de combate, póntelo. Nos vemos en la pista.

Steve salió de la habitación y Clint y Natasha fueron a prepararse. Tony estaba en el taller reparando los daños más graves de su armadura, lo suficiente para que llegara hasta la Torre Stark lo más rápido posible. Todos estaban preparados para la batalla que iba a iniciar.

Tony llegó primero hasta la Torre, aunque con algunos traspiés del traje en el camino. En la azotea, el doctor Selvig estaba preparando el cubo para abrir el portal.

-_Señor, apagué el reactor Ark, pero el cubo ya es autosustentable.-_ Dijo Jarvis dentro del casco.

-¡Doctor, será mejor que detenga el cubo!- Dijo Tony.

-¡Ya es tarde! No se desactivará. Ella quiere enseñarnos algo, un nuevo universo.- Selvig hablaba con una voz casi maniaca.

-Okey…-Tony preparó los propulsores y disparó hacia el panel que sostenía el Teseracto, pero el rayo rebotó en un escudo invisible devolviendo el golpe. La detonación hizo que Selvig cayera al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el cemento.

-_La barrera es de energía pura, Señor. Es impenetrable.- _ Dijo Jarvis.

-Sí, ya lo note…- Tony bajó la mirada hasta la terraza de la torre, donde Loki aguardaba con una sonrisa.- Plan B.

-_Señor, el Mark 7 no está listo para ser utilizado._

_-_Tengo prisa, Jarvis, olvida los acabados.

Aterrizó en la terraza y caminó hacia el interior de la torre mientras se desprendía del traje. Loki entró por uno de los ventanales. Sin apartar la vista de él. Cuando estuvieron adentro, el dios asgardiano se acercó unos pasos a la barra de bar donde se encontraba Stark.

-Dime que no vienes a apelar mi lado humano.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

- En realidad pretendía amenazarte- Respondió Tony.

-Necesitas tu armadura para eso.

-Sí, bueno, está un poco maltratada. Y tú tienes la linternita del destino.- Dijo señalando el cetro brillante de Loki.- ¿Quieres beber algo?- Tony sacó una botella de wiski y un vaso. Loki rio.

-Nada cambiaras con distracciones.

-No, distracciones no, amenazas.- Corrigió Tony sirviendo la bebida en el vaso- Pues si tú no quieres, lo tomaré yo.

-Los chitauri ya vienen- Dijo mirando el cielo por la pared de cristal.- Nada cambiará eso. ¿A debería temer?

-A los Vengadores- Respondió Tony. El asgardiano lo miró confundido.- Así nos hacemos llamar. Una especie de equipo, los ''héroes más poderosos del mundo''.

-Sí, ya los vi- Dijo Loki con tono sarcástico.

-Si- respondió Tony con el mismo tono.- No negaré que entendernos costó trabajo, pero hagamos un recuento: Tu hermano, el dios asgardiano; un hombre con un terrible problema de ira; un súper soldado, una leyenda viviente que supera a su propia leyenda, que además de ser súper fuerte es muy guapo…- Tony carraspeó y se puso unas pulseras de metal que guardaba detrás de la barra.-…; y un par de espías asesinos maestros. Y tú, mi amigo, te las apañaste para fastidiarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Ese era el plan.- Loki esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

-No tan buen plan. Cuando vengan, _y lo harán,_ será tu fin.

-Tengo mis tropas.

-Tenemos a Hulk.- Dijo Tony, como si comparara quien tiene los mejores juguetes.

-Pensé que la bestia había escapado.

-Ese no es el punto, cuernitos, no me cambies de tema. No hay una versión de la historia en la que tú ganas. Y puede que tu ejercito sea demasiado para nosotros, pero tú causaste esto. Y si no protegemos la Tierra, te prometo que la vengaremos.

-¿Y tus amigos tendrán tiempo para mí, cuando estén ocupados peleando contigo?- Loki alzo si cetro y tocó con la punta el pecho de Tony, justo en el reactor. Nada ocurrió. Probó de nuevo, confundido, pero siguió sin pasar nada.- Esto solía funcionar.

-¿Problemas técnicos? Suele pasar. Puede que…- Loki golpeó a Tony antes de terminar. Cayó un poco más allá y se puso de pie con dificultad.- Jarvis, cuando quieras.

Loki tomó a Tony del cuello y lo alzó, levantándolo del piso.

-Todos ustedes caerán ante mí.

-Jarvis, despliégalo, ¡despliégalo! – Dijo cuándo Loki lo lanzó por la terraza.

Tony abrió como pudo los brazos y piernas mientras caía rápidamente Torre abajo. Detrás de él, una armadura lo seguía, reconociendo los códigos de las pulseras de metal. El traje se abrió y atrapó a Tony dentro. Pudo reincorporarse y salir volando hacia arriba justo antes de chocar con la acera. Voló hasta la terraza, quedando en frente de Loki, suspendido en el aire.

-Y hay otra persona a la que hiciste enojar. Su nombre era Phil.- Tony alzó las manos y lanzó un rayo hacia Loki, justo en el momento que el cubo lanzó una columna de luz hacia el cielo y abrió el portal. Por él salieron naves voladoras que transportaban al ejército de Loki. Los controles dentro de la armadura cambiaron automáticamente a modo batalla.- Cierto, las tropas.

Tony voló hacia el portal disparando a todos los que podía a su paso. Los que no pudo alcanzar volaron hasta la altura de las calles y empezaron a destruir todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Tony escuchó la voz de la agente Romanoff en el auricular.

-_Estamos a tu derecha, dirección noreste._

_-_¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Pasaron por hamburguesas?- Dijo Tony- Diríjanse a Park, los llevaré hacia allá.-Tony cambió la dirección y los chitauri lo siguieron. Cuando pasó al lado de la Torre Stark vio a Thor y Loki luchando- ¿Cuándo llegó Thor?

-_Al parecer llegó a la misma conclusión que nosotros y se dirigió hacia aquí.-_ Respondió Clint.

-¡Barton! No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar tu dulce voz.- Bromeó Tony.

-_Siento no decir lo mismo- _Respondió Clint en el mismo tono de broma.

Barton posicionó el jet detrás del escuadrón que seguía a Tony y empezó a disparar.

-_Señor, se acerca otro grupo.- _Dijo Jarvis.

-Pues vamos por ellos.-Respondió Tony.

Stark salió disparado hacia ellos y Clint y Natasha fueron a ayudar a Thor, disparando a Loki desde el jet. Loki se deshizo del agarre de Thor y derribó el jet con un disparo de su cetro.

-Sujétese, Capitán Rogers.- Dijo Natasha con voz tranquila mientras el jet caía velozmente.

Steve se agarró de uno de los asientos del jet justo antes de que impactara violentamente en el piso. Los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron de la nave destrozada.

-Debemos volver arriba- Ordenó Steve, en el momento en el que una enorme bestia de unos quince metros salía del portal y se dirigía hacia ellos.- ¿Tony, viste eso?

-_Lo veo, pero me cuesta creerlo. ¿No hay señales de Banner?_

_-_¿Banner? Tony, no creo que venga.- Dijo Steve.

-_Solo dime si lo ves.- _ Pidió Tony.- _Jarvis, busca el punto débil de esa cosa._

Tony salió detrás de la bestia. Steve, Clint y Natasha se pusieron en acción.

-Hay civiles atrapados en los edificios.- Informó Barton

-Son blanco fácil.

-Tú ocúpate de ellos, nosotros controlaremos a los chitauris.- Dijo Natasha

Steve asintió y fue a ayudar a las personas atrapadas. Clint lanzaba flechas a los chitauri, haciéndolos explotar en grupos. Natasha disparaba sin fallar ningún blanco.

-Es como en Budapest, ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó la chica.

-Tenemos recuerdos distintos de Budapest, Nat.

La batalla seguía violentamente en las calles. Tony consiguió llamar la atención de la bestia quien empezó a seguirlo. Steve terminó de ayudar a los civiles y se reunió con Clint y Natasha. De pronto, un rayo que cayó del cielo carbonizó a los chitauri que estaban a su alrededor. Thor aterrizó junto a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa ahí arriba?- Preguntó Steve.

-La energía que rodea el cubo es impenetrable.- Respondió Thor.

-_Thor tiene razón, hay que acabar con estas cosas.- _Dijo Tony en el auricular.

-Debemos trabajar en equipo.- Ordenó Steve.

-Tengo algo pendiente con Loki.- Dijo Thor.

-Pues no eres el único- Bromeó Barton.

-Eso no importa ahora. Debemos centrar la atención de Loki en nosotros. Tony sigue arriba, así que…- Decía Steve.

El sonido de un motor lo interrumpió. Bruce apareció en una moto, con aspecto culpable.

-Esto está hecho un desastre.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-He visto cosas peores.- Dijo Romanoff.

-Lo siento- Banner bajo la mirada.

-En realidad es lo que necesitamos ahora- Animó Natasha.

-Tony.- Llamó Steve.- Tenias razón. Volvió.

-¿_Banner?_ Estupendo. Dile que se prepare, la fiesta va para allá.

Tony apareció por una esquina, con la enorme bestia detrás de él.

-Doctor, creo que es momento de enfadarse.- Dijo Steve dudoso.

-Ese es mi secreto capitán.- Respondió Bruce, mientras que la bestia se acercaba a ellos.- _Siempre_ estoy enojado.

Banner se giró quedando de frente a la bestia y en dos segundos creció hasta alcanzar los tres metros, rompió sus ropas, quedando solo unos destrozados pantalones, y se volvió de color verde. Levantó el puño y golpeó fuertemente a la criatura, haciéndola frenar en seco y cayendo a un costado, inmóvil. Tony aterrizó junto a ellos. El equipo estaba completo y listo para la acción.

Un grupo más de chitauris entró por él portal, seguidos de dos de las enormes bestias.

-Capi, tu mandas- Dijo Tony.

-Muy bien, atentos. Hasta que no cerremos el portal procuraremos que no hagan nada grabe. Barton sube al techo y busca patrones de ataque. Tony, vigila el perímetro, si algo entra o lo haces volver o lo haces cenizas.

-¿Me llevas, Stark?- Preguntó Barton, afirmado a su arco.

-Claro, afírmate Legolas.- Tony tomó a Barton por la espalda. Antes de elevarse dirigió una mirada al Capitán.- Mucho cuidado, Steve

La voz preocupada de Tony lo hizo sentirse indefenso. Asintió y Tony voló hasta la azotea del edificio, donde dejó a Barton. Steve siguió dando órdenes.

-Thor, intenta obstruir el portal. Convierte en carbón todo lo que puedas.-Thor salió volando, con el martillo alzado.- Agente Romanoff, me ayudarás a mantener el orden aquí en tierra. Y Hulk,- El gigante volteó con un gruñido.- Aplasta.

Hulk sonrió y salió disparado a derribar todo lo que se atravesara en su paso. Todos trabajaban en lo que el Capitán había ordenado. La pelea cada vez se hacía más dura, conforme se acababan las fuerzas. Hulk consiguió que Loki no pudiera salir de la torre Stark, después de haberlo aplastado. Tony se encargó de una de las bestias y Thor de la otra. El Capitán y Romanoff se abrieron paso por las calles. Natasha se subió a una de las naves de los chitauri, con el fin de llegar a la cima de la Torre Stark y encontrar una forma de cerrar el portal.

Tony derribó al ultimó chitauri que había a su alrededor, cuando la voz de Fury sonó en el auricular.

-_Stark, hay un misil que se dirige a Manhattan. Volará la isla en menos de tres minutos. Debes detenerlo._

_-_En seguida voy_.-_ Dijo Tony, saliendo hacia el jet donde que dispararía el misil.

Tony logró capturarlo y dirigir su dirección.

-_Atentos, puedo cerrar el portal.-_Dijo la agente Romanoff en el auricular.

_-¡Ciérralo!-_ Ordeno Steve.

-Espera,- Dijo Tony.- Llevo un misil detrás de mí y explotará en menos de un minuto. Lo Levaré al otro lado del portal.

_-¡Tony, no! Es una misión sin retorno.- _ Dijo Steve desesperado.

-Me arriesgaré- A Tony se le quebró la voz.- Jarvis, guarda energía para el regreso.

Tony giró hacia arriba junto con el misil. Se dirigió directo al portal. Tony tragó saliva y cerró los ojos antes de atravesarlo.

Los estallidos de alegría sonaron en las calles al ver desaparecer el misil y que los chitauri se derrumbaban a su alrededor, pero el resto de los Vengadores esperaba con un nudo en la garganta, viendo si Tony regresaba.

-_Vuelve_- Suplicó Steve, casi sin voz.

Esperaron unos segundos más, pero nada pasó.

-Nat, cierra el portal.- Dijo Clint. Steve jadeó.

Natasha cerró el portal, pero nadie apartó la mirada del cielo. Un pequeño punto caía justo donde el portal había desparecido.

-¡Tony!- Gritó Steve, rebozando alivio.

-¡Lo hizo!- Dijo Thor con media sonrisa, pero luego se puso serio al ver que el punto (ahora con más forma) seguía cayendo.- No está desacelerando.

Thor empezó a agitar el mazo, pero fue Hulk quien saltó y lo atrapó en el aire. Aterrizó con un fuerte golpe y lanzó a Tony al piso. Steve corrió hacia él preocupado, el reactor de su pecho estaba apagado. Thor le quitó el casco. Tony tenía los ojos cerrados y no respiraba.

-No, Tony, por favor, despierta.- Rogaba Steve.

Tony no reaccionaba. Steve cerró sus húmedos ojos y apoyó su frente en la de Tony. Suspiró y se acercó más a él y le dio un beso. _Un beso que debió darle cuando él aun podía corresponderle._ Nadie más dijo nada. Se limitaron a ver la triste escena con amargura. Steve se separó un poco de Tony y lo miró con angustia. Ahora que sus dudas habían sido aclaradas y entendía lo que en verdad lo unía a Tony, era demasiado tarde. De pronto el reactor de su pecho empezó a parpadear, hasta encenderse del todo. Tony despertó agitado, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó con dificultad.- Thor, por favor dime que no me besaste.

El asgardiano miró a Steve, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No, yo lo hice.- Dijo el Capitán. Tony sonrió tranquilo.

-Menos mal, pensé que nunca lo harías.- Dijo Tony incorporándose. Perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que lo cautivaron desde el primer momento en que los vio. Rodeó a Steve con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él y lo volvió a besar, con tranquilidad. _Un beso de victoria._- Este beso si cuenta, porque técnicamente antes estaba muerto.

Todos rieron, incluida la agente Romanoff, que escuchaba todo lo que pasaba a través del auricular.

-Creo que hay que celebrar algo más que la victoria.- Dijo Steve.

-Tienes razón.-Coincidió Tony.- ¿Han probado el shawarma? No sé lo que sea pero suena bien. Hay un restaurante a dos manzanas. Yo invito.

-Primero hay que ir por Loki.- Señaló Barton

- Está bien, aguafiestas, pero luego vamos por el shawarma.

Esa noche, todos pasaron la noche en la mansión Stark. Loki había sido puesto a recaudo de S.H.I.E.L.D. y todos estaban más relajados. Cuando se deshicieron de la compañía de Loki fueron enseguida al restaurante de shawarma que Tony había dicho, y después de eso, dudaban de que Stark volviera a probar otra comida. Pepper llamó histérica a Tony después de ver por las noticias como cruzaba el portal y luego caía, pero eso fue todo lo que las cámaras captaron. Steve miró un poco celoso a Tony cuando intentaba calmar a Pepper por el teléfono, pero lo tranquilizó con un beso.

Bruce había cogido un poco de ropa de Tony y se quedó dormido la habitación que le había asignado, pero primero le dijo a Tony que ya había averiguado el _ por qué_. También había dispuesto una habitación con cama matrimonial para Clint y Natasha a pesar de no saber nada de su beso, pero ninguno discutió con el cuarto asignado. Steve rio ante la falla del plan de querer picarlos. Tony le dijo que tendría que dormir con él y Steve se puso rojo de inmediato.

-Steve, eres tan tierno cuando te sonrojas.- Dijo Tony rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

El Capitán cruzó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó, con ternura, con pasión, con alivio y con desesperación. No había sido como los pocos besos que habían compartido hasta ahora, después de la lucha, porque ahora estaban solos. Solos como la primera vez que Steve escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Tony, como cuando en gran Iron Man quedó indefenso bajo la intensa mirada azul del Capitán penetrar contra él, o como cuando se sumergieron en una nube de tranquilidad, ajenos al caos en su alrededor.

Un beso cargado de recuerdos pasados y promesas futuras. Sin presiones de tiempo ni estrés post-guerra. Un contacto que duraría para siempre, pero a la vez muy poco. _Como pasar 70 años en el hielo, y despertar con recuerdos de hace dos semanas. _Tony jadeó cuando Steve lo abrazó por la cintura y lo apretó contra él.

-No pienses que te solaré pronto.-Advirtió Steve con una sonrisa.

-Temía que digieras lo contrario.-suspiró Tony.

Steve lo alzó en brazos con una facilidad sorprendente y Tony se mordió el labio. Besó su cuello mientras se dirigían a hacia la cama. Dejó a Tony sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Con cuidado presionó sus labios contra el reactor sobre su pecho que brillaba debajo de su camiseta de _Black Sabbath. _Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del moreno perdidos en los suyos.

-Temí perderte para siempre cuando caíste.- Le dijo con una voz angustiada. Tony le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-Nada hará que me separe de ti, Steve. _Debo_ quedarme a tu lado, me haces falta.- Se alzó sobre sus brazos y lo besó.

Después de que todo acabó, hubo un poco de revuelo. Al otro día de la batalla, Thor se marchó a Asgard juntó con Loki, quien respondería por sus crímenes con la justicia asgardiana. Natasha y Barton desparecieron de mapa por un buen tiempo. Banner visitaba la Torre Stark casi todos los días después de ser reparada, fascinado por los diez pisos de investigación que disponía. Tony le instaló su propia habitación en la Torre cuando se enteró que no solo la visitaba por los laboratorios, sino que había hecho más que una buena amistad con Pepper. Tony y Steve eran felices. El Capitán se mudó a la Mansión Stark cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony había llevado las cosas de su apartamento hasta su habitación, aunque tampoco hizo nada para detenerlo.

Puede que la batalla hubiera acabado, pero el día a día siendo un superhéroe era casi tan complicado como enfrentarse a un ejército de chitauris. Pero algo era seguro: estaban ahí. Cuando el mundo volviera a ser amenazado, y eso era casi seguro, Los Vengadores se reunirían de nuevo para combatir cualquier peligro, y el mundo lo sabía,_ todos_ los mundos lo sabían. Porque más que una declaración, era una promesa.


End file.
